Hidden Identity
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Mitchie Torres created a second identity to get with her best friend, Shane Gray. But what if he actually falls for her second self? Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey! So I'm back and this is a story I've been really excited to write, just ask jemi-junkie. I really hope you guys like it! And yes, this story is in Mitchie's POV. Enjoy!**

HIDDEN IDENTITY

CHAPTER ONE: MAKING THE FIRST MISTAKE

My name is Mitchie Torres. I'm a famous musician, best friends with the members of the world famous band Connect Three. I may even be in love with Shane Gray, the lead singer.

And that is where my Cinderella story begins. I fell in love with my best friend but couldn't tell him face to face so I did something stupid. Something that would forever change the definition of fairytale…

* * *

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, starting off this magical Christmas morning, we have Connect Three!"

I pushed through the crowd, getting close to the cat walk where Shane, Nate, and Jason would be walking. My head itched from the wig of blonde hair I had on and my ears were hurting from all the screaming.

Guitar started blasting throughout the place and I heard the familiar voices of Shane and Nate.

"Rewind July last summer

I saw Santa jumping through my sprinkler

Rudolph, Jack Frost, and the reindeer

Opened up a lemonade stand on my corner

Two cups for a dollar…"

I started screaming just like all the other girls around me. When Shane came over to our side and started singing to us, I quickly did as planned, when he stopped singing, I pulled him into a kiss and then got down on the ground so he couldn't see me. I quickly ran through the crowd and looked back, seeing a look of shock on his face.

What the hell did I just do?

* * *

"Here we have Mitchie Torres, hey, Mitchie, how are you?"

I giggled. "I'm fine, Ryan! That opening performance was simply amazing!" I smiled, happy that I was rid of screaming girls and itchy wigs, but I still had the look on Shane's face in my head.

"When aren't they amazing?"

"I'm not sure, Ryan."

"Well, why don't you ask them? They're standing right behind you." Ryan pointed to, well, behind me.

I turned around to see Nate and Jason smiling like idiots, and Shane giving his clueless smile I had come to live with. "Oh, hey guys! You were awesome!"

Nate thanked me and hugged me a little.

Ryan laughed and looked back at the camera. "Well, looks like our next performance is coming up! Thanks, Mitchie!"

"Thank you! Merry Christmas everyone!" I waved to the camera and Ryan and his crew left.

"Mitch, can I talk to you? Over…there?" Shane pulled me to the back of the crowd and into the little candy shop. "I need your help."

I rolled my eyes. "And the news is?"

"Funny. No, I'm being serious. While we were performing…a girl kissed me."

"Yeah, so? Don't girls kiss your cheek all the time?"

"No, Mitch, she kissed me on the lips."

My eyes widened in fake shock. "Oh my gosh, no way."

"Yes. And I may have felt something…" He reached behind his head and started scratching his neck nervously.

"Shane, it was probably just shock. You weren't expecting it and you felt something."

"You act like it's happened to you before…"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, you'll never see the girl again anyway, so just forget about it." I was regretting my choice of action so much… "Let's get back to watching the parade."

Shane sighed and followed me. I had a feeling that this wasn't the end of him discussing it…

* * *

"Mitchie! Have you seen this?" Caitlyn came running into my dressing room with her laptop.

"Your laptop? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've seen it before, Cait."

"No, this interview Shane did! Watch."

She placed the laptop in front of me and clicked play.

"Shane, is there anything you want to say before you go?"

Shane cleared his throat and his cheeks were slightly red. "Yes. At the Christmas parade, a girl kissed me. I know she's blonde because I saw the back of her head. If you're that girl, I need to see you. You've been on my mind ever since that day and I'm going crazy not knowing who you are."

"Alright! Thank you, Shane."

"Thank you."

As soon as the video ended, I screamed. "Why does he have to make everything more difficult?"

Caitlyn gave me a look. "Mitchie, is there something I should know?"

I sighed and pulled the wig out of my dresser. "I'm Blondie."

"Mitch! You were so desperate to kiss him you created a second identity? Are you nuts?"

"Apparently I am, because he seriously wants to meet this girl, and I think I might just give him what he wants."

"He's going to find out sooner or later."

"What happened?"

I stuffed the wig behind my back as Shane walked into the room. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you screaming." He raised his eyebrow, confused.

"That's because I saw your little plea for help in that interview when I specifically told you to let it go."

"I'm sorry, Mitch. But I think she may be the one."

"Your honesty is scaring me."

Caitlyn burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but, uh, I have to harass Nate for…something." She ran past Shane and out the door.

Shane shrugged it off and looked skeptically at me. "Mitchie, why do you care so much?"

"Because Shane, what if this girl only wants to be with you because you are famous?"

"I don't think so. Bye, Mitchie." He rolled his eyes and left.

I took the wig from behind my back and glared at it. "I guess I'll be needing you again."

Fun.

* * *

**a/n: okay, so there it is! I hope you guys like it! Review!**


	2. Meet Sasha James

**a/n: Hey to the new readers! I have to thank Moliver for getting me some publicity. I have a lot of alerts and favorites, but maybe a few more reviews? Haha, enjoy guys!**

CHAPTER TWO: MEET SASHA JAMES

I sighed as I put the blonde wig on my head once again. Shane was getting ready for a radio interview in his dressing room, so all I had to do was walk over there. At least, Mitchie me.

Caitlyn and I had stayed up for a long time the night before planning every detail so Shane wouldn't figure my secret out.

My name is Sasha James. I flew all the way from New York to meet Shane alone. I want to be a singer, hate sushi, and love Michael Jackson.

Shane's dream girl.

You honestly think I haven't heard him go on and on about how he wants his dream girl to be? Yeah. So why don't I use my knowledge for a good cause?

Oh who am I kidding? How am I ever going to pull this off? What if he recognizes my voice? Oh yeah, I have to change that too. Something like tightening my throat. Whatever.

What was I saying? Right, how do I know that this isn't going to backfire?

I looked at the clock. Ten minutes until his interview. Time for Sasha to introduce herself.

Dun dun dun.

* * *

I knocked politely on his door and quickly smoothed my light blue skirt and blouse. He opened the door with a frown, and then his eyes immediately shone. "Um, yes?"

I smiled and offered my hand. "Hi, I'm Sasha. Um, I'm the one you mentioned on the talk show."

He shook my hand slowly. "So you're the one who kissed me at the Christmas concert?"

I laughed nervously. "That's me."

"Come on in!" He ushered me inside his dressing room and I sat down on the suede couch. "Sorry it's a mess."

Uh huh, sure. The last time I had been in there, it was immaculate! Oh wait, that was Nate's room. Never mind. "You're fine. So, what did you want me to come here for?"

He quickly averted his gaze to the floor. "I'm not sure if you feel the same way, but I felt something special when you kissed me. I wanted to meet you to see if you felt the same way."

"Um, yeah, I kinda did feel something." I squirmed in my seat. Please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out.

He laughed nervously. "That's great! I was wondering if you would like to try being my girlfriend?"

I'm already uncomfortable being here, and now I have to be his girlfriend? What have I gotten myself into? "Um, wow. I…guess I'd like that." I smiled.

"Great! Um, I have an interview in like two minutes, so I'll let you hang out in Mitchie's room. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Cool." Oh, so is that what you did with all the girls you've dated in the past? Stash them in my room? Thanks.

I smiled as he led the way, unbeknownst to him I could find my way blindfolded. Once we got there, Caitlyn was sitting in my desk chair, with a small smirk on her face. Shane sighed. "Caitlyn, this is Sasha, is it alright if she hangs here for a bit?"

Caitlyn smirked even more. "Yeah, sure. Hey." She nodded at me.

I pursed my lips, then smiled. "Hi."

Shane cleared his throat and backed out the door. "I'll be quick." He smiled nervously at me.

I nodded. "Okay."

As soon as he was gone, I turned back to Caitlyn. "You knew that he brings girls here?"

She burst out laughing. "Remember that fancy necklace you found?" I glared at her. "Yeah, that one was from Camille when she was looking for a souvenir on the floor. Sorry, Mitch, he made me pinky swear I wouldn't tell. I still don't get what you see in him. I would never do all of…this for a guy."

I sighed. "Well maybe it's because you haven't met the guy worthy of it yet."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, figure it out."

We glared playfully at each other for a few seconds.

I laughed and sat down. "I'm screwed, Cait."

"Why? It's not like he asked you to be his girlfriend."

I just looked at her.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. He asked me and I forgot for a split second that I'm Sasha, not Mitchie. Now we're dating. What am I gonna do? I can't be changing my clothes and hair ten times a day. I'm not Hannah Montana."

"Yeah, well, if she gets fired, I have a feeling you'll get the rebound."

"Caitlyn? Now isn't the time."

"Sorry. But, try it for a week or two and then spill the beans. Just don't make the mistake of letting it go too long."

"I know."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ten minutes Shane was on his interview. I had a gut feeling that this plan wasn't going to go as planned.

I had no idea it was going to crash and burn.

And I especially had no clue that it would ruin my friendship with Shane.

* * *

**a/n: I never meant to take that long to update! hasn't been letting me log in lately and I've had a major writer's block ever since Jemi was confirmed. Speaking of which, JEMI IS REAL!! WOOHOO! So yeah, rejoice and be glad. Review please!**


	3. First Day Of Summer

**a/n: hey! I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated, but I made two new one shots and I really suggest you read Unlikely Happens. It is a step towards the more mature writing I wan't to pursue. Plus I had IOWA testing and the SAT (I'm in the freaking seventh grade!) so I've been studying. Anyways, enjoy!**

CHAPTER THREE: THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER

I sighed as I sat down with my coffee in the café. The last few days had been pretty relaxing, since Sasha had to be in school for a few more days. Caitlyn kept telling me to tell Shane the truth, but I felt horrible every time he walked in the room with a huge, fat smile on his face. It was obvious that Shane was the happiest man alive and I felt so ashamed that he was in love with someone who didn't even exist.

Speaking of his perky attitude, he came into the café whistling and saying hello happily to everyone. He smiled, seeing me and walked over. "Hey, Mitchie!"

I sighed. "Hi, Shane. What's up?"

He sat down and started tapping his fingers on the table. "Well, I needed an opinion on something."

"What?" I took a sip of the coffee, ignoring the heat burning my tongue and hoping that he wasn't going to mention Sasha.

"I want to take Sasha on a date. You know, our first date as boyfriend, girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. Of course I jinxed myself. "And you need my opinion on this why?"

He gave me a look and continued, "She finishes school today and I was wondering if I should have her fly out here or if I should fly over there. Would that be too desperate?"

I set my drink down gently, even though I was really in the mood to pour it on his head. "Shane, that would be majorly desperate. Just tell her that you got her tickets to a concert of mine or something. But you should pay for her plane ticket. And what about her parents? I'm pretty damn sure they won't let her be flying across the country every week." I just keep digging holes for myself. I really need to pick one and jump in.

"Maybe I can call them and ask if she can stay here for the summer? Thanks, Mitchie!" He got up and jogged out.

I smacked my head on the table. The months after I had kissed him were fine, but I had no clue that I would end up making up lies and lies to keep Shane smiling. Seeing how happy he was tore me up inside for two reasons. One, he was in love with a lie. Two, he was in love with Sasha, not me. He would never love me.

I have to face it.

…….

"So why exactly did you say my number is Sasha's?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrow and sat cross-legged on my couch.

"Because he would recognize mine and he really doesn't care about you, so why would he know your number?"

"Thanks. I feel so appreciated."

I rolled my eyes and suddenly Cait's ring tone blasted. I answered. "Hello?"

"Sasha?"

"Shane? Hi!" I looked over at Caitlyn, who was pretend gagging. "What's up?"

"I have a ticket for Mitchie's small concert. I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"Um…hold on." I pressed the mute button and looked at Caitlyn. "Should I have fun with this?"

"Sure. I'm bored to death."

I hit the button again. "I'm able to come, but I'm not that big a Mitchie fan."

"Oh. Well, why?"

"She just can't sing at all. And I hate people who think they sing well when they can't."

"Um, yeah. Totally. Well, if you think her singing sucks that particular night, which it probably will, we can ditch and hang somewhere."

I sucked in an angry growl, but answered in Sasha's cheery voice, "Okay. Email me the deets! Bye!"

I hung up before even hearing him. I was beyond pissed. Just because 'Sasha' didn't like my talent, he agreed with her.

Caitlyn continued sitting there, shaking her head. "I thought you were gonna say no. Keep digging holes for yourself."

"No, not this time. This time I climbed out of a hole, wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna use Sasha to find out what Shane really thinks of me." I smirked and strutted out of the room, hearing Caitlyn distantly say:

"She's gone walnuts."

…..

It was so hard to keep my eyes open as I sat in an airport chair. I had woken up at three in the morning to put my wig on and get to the airport. The only good thing about being Sasha was not having paparazzi filming me going through security. Caitlyn had driven me and the whole way I had to listen to her talk about me being crazy.

"Sasha!"

I looked up to see Shane jogging over in sunglasses and a baseball cap. He's a genius, because the paparazzi had probably seen him in security, since he had to take the cap and glasses off. Idiot.

He stopped in front of me, examining me, a sparkle in his eyes. "Ready to have the summer of your life?"

I nodded, wanting only to collapse on the floor asleep. "Yeah. But I'm pretty darn tired."

He grinned kindly as he grabbed my bags. Yup, even had to pack clothes. "Don't worry, you can sleep in the car."

"Okay."

"Shane."

We looked ahead and saw Big Man. Well, unknown dude to me. Cough.

"Yeah, Rob?"

"Paparazzi are waiting outside for you. They know you're here."

Shane groaned. "I'm so sorry, Sasha."

I smiled. "I guess they'd find out eventually. I'll be fine." Please, I knew all the tricks of those morons. "Just hold me?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Always."

We headed outside and of course the morons were all over us, screaming questions. In all honesty, I wanted to crack up. Watching Big Man effortlessly shove them out of the way was hilarious.

Once in the car, Shane sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I looked over and he was looking at me intently. "What?"

He smirked. "I just think it's great how we barely know each other but yet…it feels like I know you."

"Yeah, me too." More than you know…

And as he kissed my forehead, my heart broke even more.

…..

"And this is the set. Don't tell anyone, but we hang here more than our dressing rooms." Shane winked at me.

I had a really bad headache. Shane had given me a tour of the entire set and it was very boring learning about a set and show that you are a part of everyday. And to get worse, Caitlyn and Nate walked in the room, stopping as they saw us.

Caitlyn smiled, laughter in her eyes. "Hey, Sasha, good to see you again."

Nate stepped forward and nodded at Shane, then gazing at me. "Hey. You must be the infamous Sasha. I'm Nate."

I smiled. "I know. Pleased to meet you." I panicked as he looked me over and a knowing expression appeared on his face.

Shane coughed. "So, where is Mitchie?"

Nate gave me a side look and answered, "Haven't seen her this morning. You go look for her. We'll get to know Sasha better."

Crap. Shane smiled at me and left. I looked at Nate. "Don't say anything, Nathaniel."

He rolled his eyes. "Mitchie, you know that I don't find you threatening." He laughed. "You're lucky Shane is so in love he's stupid. I could immediately recognize you voice." He shook his head and looked at Caitlyn. "I guess you knew about this?"

"Yup."

"Why, Mitchie?"

"I love him, okay? But I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling him that."

"So you go and create a second identity. God, Torres, he is going to find out and his heart will be crushed." He scoffed at me. "Your friendship will probably never be repaired after that happens."

"No signs of Mitchie." Shane walked back in with a confused face.

"Tell him," Nate whispered to me. He said louder, "Told you, Shane. Well, we have to go. Have fun." He gave me one last look of disgust and left, dragging Cait with him.

"What's with him?"

I shrugged. It took a lot to get Nate angry and a good reason for him to lose trust in someone. He was one of my closest friends and if he said and Caitlyn were telling me to end Sasha, then I should listen. But my heart was being stubborn.

And it wasn't going to stop.

**a/n: There we go. Please review guys!**


	4. What You Say

**a/n: Hey! So reviews were kind of low for the last chapter, but I won't let that get to me! I know a lot of you really like this story, including me, so I will not end it until its time!**

**And sadly, Mitchie won't be telling Shane the truth for awhile, just saying. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR: WHAT YOU SAY

I sighed as I sat down on set, ready to film the last scene of the day. Nate glared at me shortly before looking over his script.

"Told him the truth yet?" He didn't bother to look up at me.

Rolling my eyes, I looked at my script, copying him. "No. Why do you care so much, anyways?"

"Because he is my brother and I would have to live with him during his heartbreak. Seriously, tell him before it is too late."

I handed the script to the make up artist, who gave it to a stage hand and started messing with my face. As she finished, I looked back at Nate. "Come on, Nate, he can't be that heartbroken if he finds out."

"Says you!" He threw his script down and looked me straight in the eye. "If you tell him the truth now, he will be hurt, but it won't last long. If you tell him later, he probably won't ever forgive you. Get it?"

"What you say isn't going to change my mind, Gray. It was my choice to get into this mess and I will get myself out of it."

After the stage hand retreated his script, he leaned forward. "If you don't tell him, I will."

Anger raced through my body. This was Nate, the one always willing to help others, the one who was most like my brother out of the three Grays, and he was threatening me.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

We scoffed at each other as the director came over.

"Hey, kids. We ready to do this?" He smiled wide and raised an eyebrow at our unresponsiveness. "Okay then." He quickly walked behind the camera and made sure everything was set. "And…action!"

The lights dimmed and I quickly put on my 'love sick' face. "Daniel, what's going to happen to us?"

Nate wrapped his arm around me, his hand rubbing my shoulder. I internally gagged.

"I'm not sure, Ashley. Whatever happens, I'll love you. Your parents fail to see our love and that is their illness. They have fallen out of love with each other so they don't accept the fact that their daughter is in love."

"I guess you're right. But what if they ban me from seeing you? Surely we cannot overcome that." I rested my head on his shoulder.

He lifted my chin with his fingers and kissed me softly. Ugh.

"We'll be fine. You just have to trust me. Okay?"

"Always."

We kissed again, this time more lengthy.

"Cut!"

Instantly, we pulled apart, grateful for our lip lock to be over and done with. I wiped my mouth, popped in some gum, and stood up.

Nate stood up next to me and sighed. "I won't tell, Mitchie, but please, for Shane's sake, offer up the reality?"

I chomped on my gum and rolled my eyes. "What? Did my kissing skills make you weak or something? I'm still pretty pissed that you threatened me, Nate."

"Number one: No, you're actually a horrible kisser, and two: I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed with this whole situation."

"Well don't be, it isn't even your situation. It is my situation along with Shane and Sasha." I winked and walked off the stage, heading towards my dressing room.

Halfway there, I heard familiar footsteps fall in place next to mine.

"Great job out there, Mitchie. You and Nate sure are something."

I stopped and glared at my part time boyfriend. "Shut up, Shane. Kissing Nate is like kissing a pillow. Nothing there."

"Sure…So, uh, what were you two talking about before the take?"

"Huh?"

"You and Nate. You seemed to be having a heated conversation. I'm your best friend, so can you tell me what it was about?" He poked me in the stomach, making me laugh.

"Trust me, it was nothing. So…aren't you getting ready for your date?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

He leaned against the wall opposite me and shrugged. "No. I mean, she doesn't really seem to care about what my appearance is, so…I'll get ready when it gets closer to dinner time."

"Hm, whatever. Did she buy the concert excuse?" I smirked.

"Yeah." He looked down and I knew exactly why.

"Good. Wouldn't that be funny if she wasn't a fan of me? Hilarious." I fake laughed. Hey, if I had to pretend to be in love with Nate, I must be a good actress.

He smiled nervously. "Haha, yeah, so funny. Um, I'll see you later, Mitch." He quickly walked off.

I pursed my lips and entered my room. _Great, I'm making him lie too. Who am I kidding? Everyone is revolving around my huge fat lie! _

I sighed and spread out on my couch. Two hours until date time. Woo hoo.

….

"Hallway is Shane-free." Caitlyn came in the room with a smirk on her face.

I just scoffed as I readjusted my wig. "Okay. Let's do this."

Right as we were almost to the front door to get a cab to the hotel I was supposed to be at, Shane rounded the corner and smiled confusedly at Caitlyn and I.

"Sasha? I thought I was going to pick you up?"

I looked at Caitlyn, who looked ready to burst into laughter.

"Um, I forgot. I was so excited, I just got a cab and came here." I smiled sheepishly.

He smiled and hugged me. "Okay then, let's begin this wonderful evening!"

All I did was smile back.

It was going to be a long night.

…..

**a/n: Hm, no one really expected Nate and Mitchie to be love interests, right? Review please!**


	5. Holy Awkward

**a/n: Hola! So there have been some sad events this week. My JB/Demi concert was canceled, but the good news is Demi is coming to my state for a meet and greet for the Shop Til You Rock tour! Who else had their show canceled?**

**And…I am nominated for two CR awards, thank you guys so much!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE: HOLY AWKWARD

"So, how was your last day of school?" Shane leaned forward and stared at me.

I smiled and sighed. "Same as almost every other school day." Honestly, I hadn't been to school since first grade. I could barely remember that period had two meanings, not one.

"Oh. I haven't been to school in ages, so I don't really know what it's like." He cocked his head, obviously waiting for me to give a lesson on school.

Okay, Mitchie, just say everything you see in the movies. "Well, you have all the cliques, the nasty teachers, the teachers who date, and well, it's pretty much everything you see in films." Please buy it.

"Oh, cool. So, uh, you want to order?"

"Sure."

As we looked through our menus, Shane actually examining his, me just glaring at mine, I couldn't help but think how awkward this was for me. Not only the attire, but once again, I felt horrible about lying.

Why do I keep lying when it just makes me feel bad?

"Sasha. Sasha!"

Oops, that's me. I looked up to see Shane and the waitress staring at me like I had three heads.

The waitress smiled tightly, and I knew what she was thinking. It was the "Screw up so I can talk to Shane Gray" look.

"Your order?"

I looked at Shane, noticing his menu was already gone, so I simply asked for what he ordered.

As the snot left, Shane cleared his throat. "Are you alright?"

I thought for a minute and closed my eyes. "Shane, I really have something important to tell you."

"Shoot."

"I'm not-"

"Here is your order!"

I opened my eyes and said through gritted teeth, "That was fast."

She smiled brightly and set the plate down in front of me.

Oh disgusting. Never again will I order the same thing as Shane. What was that?

Shane seemed to immediately forget about what I needed to say as he attacked his food. I just sat in silence, moving my fork around, making it seem like I ate some.

"Did you like it?"

"Amazing." I smiled, wanting so badly to roll my eyes.

"Nothing like squid and frog legs."

Good thing I didn't eat that. "Yup."

He looked down and sighed. "You look tired, want to go back to the studio?"

"If you don't mind."

* * *

As soon as we were back, Shane dropped me off, of course, at my dressing room. He said goodnight and walked off without another word.

I groaned as I entered the ever so familiar sight of Caitlyn in my desk chair. "I almost told him."

She immediately placed her attention on me as I started taking my wig off. "And?"

"The stupid waitress interrupted and he forgot completely that I had something to say."

"And you are in love with him because…"

"Because I am an idiot who can't accept her lot in life. And now he is upset because 'Sasha' was acting weird throughout dinner."

"You have to tell him, Mitch."

"I know."

* * *

**a/n: Short chapter, I KNOW! Next chapter will be longer, I promise! And for my fellow Americans, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Xoxo, review!**


	6. One More Day

**a/n: I haven't updated in forever, I know! Sorry. Hehe**

**NEWS!**

**Love On The Volleyball Court won Honorary Best Comedy! Thank you so much to everyone who voted!**

**And…I met Demi! She is the nicest person I have ever met in my life! This chapter is dedicated to you, Dems, because you are too beautiful and Joe should have never dumped you!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX: ONE MORE DAY

I was walking around on set, clearly angered at the turn of events last night. When I finally get the guts to tell him, the stupid waitress interrupts.

I sighed and sat down in the director's chair. It was peaceful, considering no one else was there and I had let myself in.

The entrance door slammed and I tensed. Who else would be here at this hour? Had I forgotten to lock the door?

I cringed, realizing it was Shane as he came in grumbling, throwing himself down on the set bed.

"Bad night?"

He shot up and his eyes widened realizing I was there.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were like a crazy fan girl or something."

"I doubt that." I looked down and started playing with my bracelets. "So…what brings you here at this hour?"

"Sasha."

"Oh." I pursed my lips, knowing a rant was coming as he stood up and started pacing in front of me.

"I mean…she was acting so weird last night. Then she was telling me something and then she got interrupted and never said anything else about it! Then we had to leave early. Is she trying to tell me something?"

I took a deep breath. "I think she does want to tell you something. Something that you might not be ready for. Why don't you take her out tomorrow and talk, just talk. No eating, no shopping, just talking."

He nodded and started walking towards the dressing rooms. Before he entered his own, his quickly turned around.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Sometimes I wish I was in love with you, Mitch." Then he smiled and headed off down the hallway.

I closed my eyes, stopping the tears from falling down my face. I had to tell him tomorrow.

There wasn't a choice.

* * *

"So basically, you told him to ask you out?"

"Yes, Cait. Have you not been listening?"

We were waiting in my dressing room, both of us staring at the phone, waiting for Shane to call. It was torturous.

"Hey, guys, can we run lines, because I am really confused as to what emotion I'm supposed to have here, and by the way, we have another-"

Caitlyn pushed Nate into a chair as we shushed him and closed the door.

"What are you guys doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Waiting for Shane to call. He supposed to ask me if I want to go out tomorrow. When he does, I'll say yes and then when we are on the date, I'll tell him the truth."

"You told him to ask you out?"

I looked in between Caitlyn and Nate, raising my eyebrow. "Are you like twins or something? Because Caitlyn said the same thing three minutes ago."

They shared a knowing look with each other before answering with a negative.

I just shook my head and we all jumped as Caitlyn's phone started blaring.

I smiled and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sasha, it's Shane."

"Hi, Shane! How are you?"

"Good. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Um, okay. I'll pick you up at the studio around nine?"

"Nine? Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, still smiling, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. "Mission is a go."

Cait and Nate high fived and we all laughed.

Too bad we didn't know that tomorrow would ruin Shane's trust in all three of us.

* * *

**a/n: Yay, Mitchie is going to tell Shane! Actually, Sasha is, but you get it! Please review!**


End file.
